Feelings
by Ranmawho1
Summary: Ranma Soatome, once one of the world's greatest martial artists, was weakened, near death, when he saved Akane Tendo's life. Now that he has awoken from his coma though, a new chaos arrives in the form of Kintaro Oe! [Ranma 12xGolden Boy crossover] RA
1. Chapter 1, A Hero Lost?

Hey guys! This is my first story, so please be gentle. The reason I actually started writing is because of an excellent story that I read here on ff, written by Kayemsi. Anyway, this is just the first of many stories that are floating around in my head, which I'll eventually put down. Anyway, give me good reviews please, because my greatest insperation comes from praise for my works!

Anyway, check out "Ranma, the Second Time Around" by Kayemsi, it's really good.

Disclaimer: Sorry guys, but I don't own Ranma 1/2 (I wish I did though).

" and Italics mean thought, # means Chinese, and " means speech.

Also, this story takes place just after Ranma jumps into the Hiryu-Shoten-Ha to save Akane. (He used the technique to defeat happosai who had hit him with the ultimate weakness moxibustion, so that he could get a chart from the old man that would show him the cure.)

**Chapter 1, **

**A Hero Lost?**

Ranma watched helplessly as the moxibustion chart clenched in his teeth was shredded by the high velocity winds of the Hiryu-Shoten-Ha while he clutched Akane to his chest. _"The... __The chart..." _He thought as he watched with growing horror._ "The chart that shows the Ultimate __Weakness Moxibustion Point... My only hope to regain my strength is... gone..."_

On the ground, Kuh Lon and the others watched as little bits of paper were thrown from the tornado. Grabbing the largest peice, which was no larger than the tip of her thumb, Kuh Lon inspected it in horror. "This... This is... Without that chart, my son in law will die a weakling!" She exlaimed.

Kuh Lon's words echoed through Ranma's mind as he lost all hope. _"It's all over... I'm __sorry, Akane..." _He was brought out of his dispair when he suddenly remembered that he had Akane in his arms. _"I... I can't give up yet! Akane, if nothing else, I'll save you!" _He thought, clutching Akane tighter as he looked down at the ground, around a hundred feet below them.

"Uh-oh, rough landing coming up." Ukyo said as she and Ryoga watched on. "Ranma may have it coming, but not Akane!" Ryoga exlaimed. "Wait, what is Ranma honey doing?" Ukyo asked as she and Ryoga watched Ranma reposition himself as he and Akane built up speed on their decent. "I... I think he's gonna try and save Akane!" Ryoga yelled.

Before anyone could reach them to help, Ranma and Akane smacked into the ground with a sickening crunch. "Wh-what happened? Where's the chart?" Akane asked, sitting up. "Y-you ok... tomboy?" Ranma asked, getting to his knees and coughing once into his hand, thenwiping it on the ground, leaving a red smear behind.

"I'm fine, but what happened to the chart?" Akane asked, placing her hand on Ranma's back. "It... it got shredded..." Ranma sighed, causing his back to shift under Akane's hand, which told her something wasn't right, it felt like his ribs shifted slightly. "R-Ranma? are you ok?" Akane asked, getting paniced.

Ranma turned to face Akane, a small amount of blood trickling out of his mouth as he smiled. "Sorry... Akane..." He breathed, falling over.

"RANMA!" Akane screamed, grabbing him and pulling him to her before he could hit the ground. Kuh Lon quickly pogoed over on her cane and felt his neck. "He's still alive! quickly, we must get him to Tofu!" She exlaimed.

"Leave that to us! the Furenkin high medical club!" said a couple of boys dressed in medical uniforms, running over with a stretcher, then gently placing Ranma on it and picking it up and running off towards Tofu's office.

Suddenly, the ground near them exploded and Happosai jumped out. "Ranma! I have come back from the depths of hell itself to get my revenge!" he bellowed, looking around for the cursed boy as he pulled out some fireworks.

Before anyone realized what had happened, Akane was standing over Happosai, her battle aura flaring more dangerously than anyone had ever seen it before. "Happosai... I'm going to send you to hell for real for what you've done to Ranma." She said, her voice trembling with a cold rage.

"Wha... Akane?" Happosai asked, turning around, only to find Akane's fist meeting his face, driving him back into the ground. "Such insolence! what did you do that for!" Happosai asked, springing up.

"For everything you've done to Ranma! And don't think that was the last of it, because there's a lot more!" Akane screamed, taking another swing at Happosai, only to have her arm caught by Ryoga.

"Akane, beating him up won't solve anything." He said, images of Akane flinging herself into his arms to cry, then falling in love with him flashing through his mind. Reality can be cruel though, as Ryoga suddenly found himself flying through the air, losing conciousness from the uppercut that Akane just delivered him.

Happosai, witnessing what just happened to the lost boy, decided that it best be time to get out of there, only to find his student Genma standing in front of him. "You monster!"Genma exlaimed, watching all of his carefully laid plans shattering before his very eyes as he kicked out at his master.

"What do you think you're doing?" Happosai asked, jumping out of the way of the kick. The very next instant though, before he could retaliate, he was smushed into the ground by Akane's mallet. For the next several minutes Akane and Genma proceeded to beat, stomp, punch, and overall demolish Happosai.

"Ok now, that's enough out of the both of you. You need to stop before you kill him." Kuh Lon said,jumping between the three of them. "Besides, we need to go see how son-in-law is." She reminded akane and Genma before they could protest. Quickly Akane and Genma took off in the direction of Dr. Tofu's clinic while Kuh Lon and Ukyo followed behind, the latter carrying an unconcious and battered Happosai. A while later they arrived, only to find the two members of the medical club that brought Ranma standing in front of the doors, barring any entrance. "Sorry, but we can't let anyone in, it's Dr. Tofu's orders!" they said quickly as Genma and Akane were about to force them out of the way.

"I don't care! I want to see Ranma!" Akane cried, moving to push the two guys out of her way. Right as she reached them though, Dr. Tofu came out, his face ashen. "Doctor, what's wrong?" Kuh Lon asked.

"I... I don't know how to tell all of you this... I've done all I can... but I don't think Ranma isn't going to make it... Akane, he's asking for you..." Tofu said quietly. Akane put her hand over her mouth as she rushed through the door as Tofu and the others stood outside. "Ranma has broken and/or fractured almost all of his ribs, most of the bones in his left arm and shoulder are broken, and he has a bad concussion, not to mention a whole bunch of internal bleeding from the fall. It's gonna be a miracle if he survives." Tofu explained to the shocked people around him.

Inside, Akane rushed to Ranma's side, tightly clutching his right hand. "I'm here Ranma..." She whispered.

Ranma looked up at Akane and smiled weakly. "There's... my beautiful tomboy." He said with a faint chuckle, wiping a tear from Akane's face. "Akane... the doc said I might not make it... so... I just wanted to say I'm sorry... for everything..."

Akane shook her head. "No Ranma! You're gonna make it, I know you will! you can get through anything!" She said, tears running freely down her face.

Ranma's smile grew wider. "Thanks Akane... but I'm afraid this time may be the last time... and... before I slip into unconciousness... I just wanted to tell you... I don't know how you... you feel about me... but... I... I love you Akane Tendo, and I would have been proud to... to call you my wife..." With that, his eyes closed, and his hand fell to his side.

"I love you too Ranma! so... please... DON'T LEAVE ME!" She cried out in anguish, collapsing on top of him, sobbing, as everyone ran in.

End Ch.1

Oh my, what will happen next?You (The readers) may have an impact on what happens!

Anyway, I know it's short, but I hope you all like it!

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2, I'll Never Give Up!

ranma girl 14: Yay, my first review! Don't worry though, I'm not gonna let Ranma die. 

gort420: Well, they are gonna go on a journy, but the moxibustion will be cured.

Talent Scout: Heh, well I'm not planning on doing anything like that. His story may have been my insperation, but I'm not even gonna attempt to copy him! the other fans'll kill me!

porthos112: Thank you my friend, you're stories are well written also. (To everyone else,  
read his stories! seriously, they're good!)

KawaiiImoto-e: No, I had no such person, I actually re-read through the story myself about 20 times before I was satisfied. ummm... standardfare? could you explain this to me?

Disclaimer: Sorry guys, but I still don't own Ranma.

Now then, sally forth my gentle readers!

Chapter 2,  
I'll Never Give Up!

Ranma found himself standing in an endless field of white flowers, a bright sun gently bearing down on him and the field from a light blue, cloudless sky. Turning around once, then sitting down in a lotus position, he contemplated everything that had happened_."I remember saving Akane, then being told by Tofu after I had woken up that I might not live... Then, hearing Akane's voice, I asked for her, then told her I loved her before..._ Before I ended up here." He finished, speaking outloud. Jumping up, he looked around again. "Is this heaven?" he asked himself.

"No, this is Hell! Of course it's Heaven idiot!" A gruff, annoyed voice said from behind him. Whirling around in surprise, Ranma found an old gruff, bald man with a flowingwhite beard, dressed in a brown gi standing alongside a beautiful younger woman who had short brown hair, wearing a traditional kimono. Both of the poeple had a very familiar air about them, though Ranma couldn't quite place his finger on it. "Ok, just who the hell are you people and where did you come from!" Ranma asked, bewildered.

The next thing he knew, his head was hurting from where the old man bopped him. "He's... fast!" Ranma thought as the old man took a deep breath and started yelling at him. "YOU DARE TALK TO YOU'RE OWN GRANDFATHER THAT WAY! YOU'RE AS BAD AS THAT LAZY, GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF MINE" The old man screamed before being hushed by the woman. "Now now now, is that any way to speak to you're own grandson?" She gently scolded.

Before the old man could reply, Ranma interuppted them. "Um, hello? Just who are you people?" He asked once again.

The woman smiled as she turned to Ranma. "I'm Kimiko, Kimiko Tendo." She said with a small bow. "And I'm your Grandfather, Genryu." The old man said, crossing his arms.

Ranma hit his palm with his fist as a lightbulb went off in his head. "So that's why you-" He pointed at Kimiko, "-and you-" He then pointed at Genryu, "-look so much like Akane and Pops!" He finished, images of both Akane and Genma hanging above his head.

"That's right." Kimiko said, smiling, while Genryu nodded his head in agreement.

"Then if I'm here and this is heaven, then I must be dead and I won't be seeing Akane for a long time..." He said quietly, saddened, as he sat down. "Well... at least I got to tell her how I felt before I died, and I won't be facing all of the reprocussions for it." He said, perking up slightly.

"WRONG!" Genryu roared, running over and whacking Ranma over the head again.

"WHAT'JA HAVE TO GO AND DO THAT FOR OLD MAN!" Ranma yelled, clutching at his head where he had just been hit at.

Kimiko walked over and placed a hand on Genryu's arm before he could reply. "You're not dead Ranma, this is just a small visit that you're grandfather and I decided to have with you, just to set some things right." She said softly, but firmly, reminding Ranma of Kasumi.

"Damn straight." Genryu popped in. "First of is-"

"First off is this silly fiancee business." Kimiko interuppted, giving Genryu a stern look."You need to clear everything up with that chef and the Amazons. Though Soun and you're father pushed you and Akane into things way too fast, it's obvious to every one that the two of you have strong feelings for each other. Those who don't want the two of you together will constantly get in the way and try to crush those feelings. Now I don't see those odd Kunos as any obstacle at all, but Ukyo and Shampoo are serious concerns, and they need to be addressed as such. Ukyo can be taken care of simply by adopting her into the Saotome clan. Shampoo on the other hand, is still a major hurdle, as to the fact that she gave you the kiss of marrige. However I-"

Genryu jumped in. "However nothing. I gave this issue much thought, and I've even talked to some of the Amazons up here. Shampoo had already given Ranma the kiss of death, so that whole kiss of marrige thing couldn't happen due to the little technicality that she is, by her law, supposed to kill Ranma above all else. However, after quite a few long talks, along with more than a few promises made, the Amazons will send warnings to their decendants to nullify the kiss of death that she gave Ranma.

Ranma looked on in surprise at the two of them as Yumi smiled at Genryu in a silent thanks. "WHOO HOO! I"M FINALLY FREE OF 'EM!" Ranma yelled, pumping his fist into the air as he jumped up.

"Sit down boy, we're not finished yet!" Genryu said firmly, causing Ranma to sit back down. "Now we need to clear up another mess that my idiot of a son made." He continued, clearing his throat. "When you were hardly more than a toddler, you're father took you from you're mother. Before he did that though, he signed a contract that said if he didn't make you a man amoung men, then you and he would both have to commit ritual seppiku, and he made you put you're handprint on it. Now with that curse of yours, that does present a bit of a problem, as you can understand. If I know you're mother though, then if you go and tell her whathappened and show her that even as a woman that you're still a man at heart, I know she'll understand." He finished.

"Yes, you're mother, Nodoka, came across as a woman who had some sense about her when we met at her and Genma's wedding." kimiko piped up.

Ranma clenched his fists. "No-Nodoka... my mother? I... I don't have any memories of her..." Ranma said quietly.

Kimiko smiled. "Well then, you need to go create some happy memories with her. After all, no child should ever grow up without knowing their parents."

Genryu turned to Kimiko. "Mrs. Tendo, what I need to talk to Ranma about now is something that is only passed down the line of the Saotome clan. I'm sorry, But no one except a Saotome can learn any of our family techniques. I hate to ask you this, but the boy here and myself need some time alone so that I may pass to him the family heritage that Genma turned from for the anything goes style." He said, crossing his arms.

"Ok, Mr. Saotome." Kimiko said, bowing. Then she turned to Ranma. "It was nice to meet you at last Ranma, and I hope that everything turns out well for you and Akane. Take care, and tell everyone that I send my love. And could you also tell Soun that he needs to get on with his life? I know he loves me but I'm dead, and nothing can change that. Also, you need to stop treating Akane like she's glass, she's a young woman and can take fare of herself after all." Kimiko smiled and placed her hand on Ranma's cheek. "It was nice meeting you, Ranma." She said as she started to fade away.

"You too." Ranma replied, staring into her eyes as Kimiko disappeared. Hearing the old man clear his throat again, Ranma looked up at his grandfather.

"Listen boy. I'm gonna teach you what I can, and I will also tell you about where you can find the scrolls that explain some of the more advanced techniques and the concept behind our school, the school of the Iron Fist. First, however, I need to test you to see just how good of a martial artist you are, so-"

""I'm sorry, but I'm no good as a martial artist anymore. Not since the old pervert hit me with that ultimate weakness moxibustion." Ranma interuppted, his voice pained.

Genryu shook his head. "You're not in you're physical body right now Ranma, you're just a spirit, so there is nothing wrong with you right now, not even you're curse. Now come,and show me if you're worthy of your legacy!" He exlaimed, lashing out at Ranma with a roundhouse kick.

Dr. Tofu's Office

Akane sat by Ranma's side as the life monitors around him continued to beep, showing that he was hanging in there. "Ranma... why did you save me yesterday? If you hadn't have gotten between me and the ground, then you wouldn't be here right now, in a coma... did you really mean it when you said that you... you loved me?" The tears started flowing freely down her face as she clenched his hand in hers. "WHY RANMA?" She cried out, placing her hands over her face as she started sobbing again.

Ryoga, looking for the Tendo house, where he thought Akane would be, opened up a door, where he found Akane crying over Ranma's still form. "Akane?" He asked softly, walking up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Akane looked up at him as she continued crying. "Oh Ryoga! Why did Ranma have to do that? He's hurt now because of me!" she sobbed, clutching at the lost boy.

"_Akane..."_ Ryoga sighed, wrapping his arms around her. _"Would you stay by my side and cry over me if I hurt myself to save you Akane?"_ He wondered as he let her cry on his shoulder.

Tofu opened the door to Ranma's room, a cup of nice, cool water in his right hand that he had been drinking, and a bucket of soapy warm water and a spounge to bathe Ranma with, only to bump into a crying Akane who was being held by Ryoga, causing his glass of water to pour all over them. "Ah! Sorry!" He exlaimed, wipping a towel off of his shoulder to hand to Akane and the now little black pot-bellied pig she was holding in her hands.

"Wha-WHAT? YOU'RE P-CHAN RYOGA!" Akane screamed as she started squeezing the poor little piggy harder and harder.

"Oh my, you better be careful Akane, or you might kill the poor guy." Tofu said, pouring a bit of hot water on Ryoga, causing the poor boy (who was now being throttled by Akane) to change back.

"YOU PERVERT! TO THINK OF ALL THE TIMES YOU WATCHED ME CHANGE, SLEPT IN MY BED WITH ME, AND EVERYTHING ELSE DISGUISED AS MY PET PIG! THATS IT YOU- YOU- YOU PORCINE PERVERT! HAM HENTAI! I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO BACON BITS! She screamed, shaking the now nearly unconcious Ryoga back and forth.

"Akane, you need to stop before you hurt him!" Tofu exlaimed, pulling the kicking, screaming girl off of Ryoga.

Ryoga just looked on in horror as his heart shattered because of what happened. Without even speaking, tears welling up in his eyes, Ryoga ran out of the room.

"THAT'S RIGHT! GO THE HELL ON BEFORE I DECIDE THAT I WANT PORKCHOPS FOR DINNER!" Akane screamed, throwing the bucket of water after the fleeing Ryoga. "How dare he!" She fumed, storming back in and sitting down beside Ranma's bed.

"Who knows..." Tofu sighed, checking on Ranma. "Akane, if there are any changes, come get me immedeatly, I've got some things I need to find." He said, standing up and walking over to the door.

"Ok." Akane said, stroking Ranma's cheek with on hand and once again clasping his with the other as everything that had just happened ran through her mind.

End Ch.2

Authors notes: Well gentle readers, I hope you like the story!


	3. Chapter 3, Of Fanatics and Fiancees

porthos112: (laughs) well, since you're now my pre-reader, you'll get all of the goodness and insanity before anyone else! 

Mr kayemsi: yay! The first review from the one who inspired me on here! (bows) Thank you sir, I shall take you're reccomendation into the highest regard and try much harder.

Howard Russell: Well, like you said, Ranma is in a coma right now, and some other things will happen before he wakes up,Akane will have time to think, etc.

Thunderstorm101: While that may be true, it's also true that I am notorious when it comes to interpritations, and if you'll notice, it only says (to quote Dr. Tofu) "It says that anyone burned with this moxibustion, even the greatest martial artist, can be reduced to the weakness of a baby!" it doesn't say that the preson can't train and become strong again.

Saotome Kyuubi: heh, thank you. well, I hope that people will consider the true techniques of the Saotome clan will be more worthwile than the Maken Dokoku Ha!

Disclaimer: sorry guys, but Ranma 1/2 still isn't mine.

Hold the fort! Chapter three comes!

**Chapter 3,  
Of Fanatics and Fiancees**

Ryoga walked down a street in downtown Nermia, his eyes cast down as dusk started to settle. "Akane...I hope that one day, you can forgive me..." He sighed staring up at the sky, only to have an annoyingly loud, familiar voice break him from his reverie.

"HALT, CRETIN! I, TATAEWAKI KUNO, SHALL BRING YOU TO JUSTICE!" Kuno yelled, having finally found the cruel barbarian Hibiki, of whom the mercenary Nabiki Tendo had informed Kuno that he had caused the fair Akane Tendo to cry, and the pig-tailed goddess to disappear.

"Kuno! What are you thinking!" Ryoga asked, bewildered, as he spun around and pulled his umbrella off of his back-pack

"I HAVE BEEN INFORMED THAT YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF MUCH SUFFERING TO AKANE TENDO AND THE PIG-TAILED GIRL! NOW ENOUGH TALK, I ATTACK!" Kuno roared, his eyes blazing with righteous fury as he took a sideswing at the barbarian Hibiki.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Ryoga asked, jumping over the attack, watching with a growing respect for the kendoist as long slash marks appeared on both of the buildings that were on either side of them, and two light poles toppled over, severed cleanly in two.

"I SAID ENOUGH! I STRIKE NOW! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!" Kuno yelled, slashing rapidly at the retreating form of the cowardly bully Hibiki.

_"Dammit, I gotta do something!"_ Ryoga thought as he backed up against a wall. _"That's it!"_ He thought, not knowing what building he was up against. "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" He exlaimed, blasting a hole through the wall, showering kuno with rocks, who easily parried them all with several slashes of his bokken.

"If that is the best you have, then you stand no chance against me, for I have the power of justice on my side. Now tell me what you have done to Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed girl!" Kuno said dangerously, leveling his weapon at Hibiki.

Ryoga's shoulders slumped as Kuno mentioned Akane. "She... she discovered my secret... She became angered with me, and now she hates me, even though I love her..." ryoga whispered, hiding his face so that his tears wouldn't show.

"If that is the case, then you would have never won her love, for no man should ever be untruthful to the one he has given his heart to." Kuno said, resting his bokken on his shoulder.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TALK? YOU'RE NOT CURSED TO BECOME A PIGLET!" Ryoga screamed, his anger beginning to build.

Kuno was taken aback. "Y-you mean that you are in truth the fair Akane's pet pig? What madness are you speaking!" He asked, confused.

"He have to to bad water curse that turn him into little black pig." Said a feminine voice from behind them.

They both spun to find Xian Pu standing in the hole that Ryoga made earlier. "The firey amazoness Shampoo! What do you you know of this strange magic that the evil barbarian Hibiki speaks of? And what are you doing there?" Kuno asked, even more bewildered.

"This Cat Cafe, which you now owe to to much money to fix, and Shampoo know about curse because she and stupid duck boy Mousse have one too." Xian Pu Replied, crossing her arms.

"Could you show me this curse?" Kuno asked, interested.

"Sure, you help show it too Ryoga?" Xian Pu asked.

Ryoga shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I have too much on my mind right now. I'll see you both later." He said sadly, walking off towards the edge of town, not knowing when or if he would ever return to Nermia.

"Aiyaa, what wrong with him?" Xian Pu asked, watching Ryoga disappear into the darkness.

"It would seem that he is heartbroken because the beautious Akane Tendo found out about his curse, and hates him now for it. At least now he does the honorable thing and goes upon a quest for atonement." Kuno replied, turning once again to Xian Pu.

Xian Pu sighed. "That to to bad. I see this coming long time ago though, it only matter of time before Akane find out about curse." She said.

"Speaking of said curses, do you think you could show me now?" Kuno asked, his interest piqued as he stepped through the hole.

"Let me go get Mousse and then we explain everything, you sit down." Xian Pu said, walking behind the counter to Mousse's room.

_"Hmmm... this is interesting, I wonder if the vile sorcerer Saotome has a curse..."_ Kuno thought to himself as he sat down at a table.

Dr Tofu's office, a few hours later.

Akane sat by Ranma's side, gently patting his brow with a wet cloth when a knock came at the door to the room they were in. "Who is it?" Akane asked, standing up.

Kuno opened the door and strode swiftly into the room, walking quickly over to the bed, carrying two containers under his arms and his bokken slung across his back. "I am sorry for this intrusion dear Akane, but I have been informed of something of to which I must see for myself. Kuno said, taking the lids off of the containers,one of which began emitting a small amount of steam.

"Kuno, what are those?" Akane asked, her worry starting to build.

"They are water containers." Kuno replied, placing a hand on Ranma's arm as he splached the comatose boy with some cold water, watching with growing horrer as he transformed. "Th-this cannot be..." He said hoarsly as he splashed Ranma with some of the warm water, staring as Ranma then turned back from a girl into a boy. "No..." He whispered, sinking to his knees, his head bowed.

"Kuno?" Akane asked, walking around the bed, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Fair Akane, did you know of this?" Kuno choked out, his head still bowed.

Akane slowly nodded. "Yes Kuno, I did, and Ranma and I have tried many times to tell you that he was in fact the girl you were in love with." Akane softly consoled.

"LIES! I'LL KILL THIS HELL-SPAWNED ABOMONATION RIGHT NOW!" Kuno roared, jumping up as he pulled his bokken out of it's sheath, only to be slammed through the closest wall by Akane's mallet.

"You won't touch him!" Akane hissed, a cold fury in her voice as she raied her mallet to strike Kuno again.

Kuno stood up from the rubble, leveling his bokken at Akane. "I am sorry, fair Akane, but if I must defeat you to free you from the vile clutches of that monster, I shall." He said, readying himself. Suddenly the wall beside Kuno collapsed as Xian Pu came rushing through, angrier than anyone had ever seen her as she uppercutted Kuno through the ceiling with one of her bonborries. "STUPID STICK BOY WANT TO HURT ARIEN, THEN SHAMPOO KILL!" She screamed, leaping up through the hole after Kuno, closely followed by Akane.

The two girls landed on the roof of the clinic, only to find Kuno standing by the water tower, his bokken ready. "I am sorry you two, but you won't stop me from killing that demon!" He exlaimed, charging them with a horizontal slash, causing them to jump to either side.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT RANMA!" Akane snarled while at the same time Xian Pu screamed "SHAMPOO KILL!" the two of them charging kuno, furiously swinging their respective weapons, only to find no hole in Kuno's defense.

"I SHALL KILL HI-uhhh..." Kuno slumped over backwards onto Dr. Tofu's shoulder, who had been watching the entire fiasco. "Are you two allright?" He asked kindly."SHAMPOO KILL!" Xian Pu screamed once again, starting to charge at Tofu and the unconcious Kuno,only to slump over as Dr. Tofu, who somehow moved faster than Xian Pu or Akane could see, pressed several points on the back of her neck, causing her to fall asleep. "Now that that's over, could you give me a hand Akane, or are you going to try to cause problems as well?" He asked, an unmistakeable steel in his voice.

"No Dr Tofu." Akane said, picking Xian Pu up.

"That's good." Tofu said, smiling, as the two of them dropped through the hole in the roof with their cargo. After getting them situated, they walked back into Ranma's room, where the monitors continued to beep. "Take good care of him Akane, I'm almost finished with my research." Tofu said.

"Yes Doctor." Akane said as she gazed done upon her fiance. _"Ranma... please come back, I need you."_ She thought, holding his hand in her own.

meanwhile, in Heaven.

"Well boy, it's been a pleasure, but it's almost time for you to go back." Genryu said, sitting down in the field after that hard sparring session he and Ranma had just had.

"I know." Ranma replied with a smile, thinking of Akane.

End ch. 3

Well? How was it? R&R!


	4. Chapter 4, Painful Truths

Disclaimer: Sorry guys, but I still don't own Ranma 1/2. I wish I did though, cuz then I'd be rich! 

Chapter 4,  
Painful Truths

The rising sun shone through a large bay window into a room, populated mostly by medical equipment. Laying on the bed in the room was a young, beautiful, lavender haired girl, clutching a pillow tightly to her chest as she dreamed. Unseen by any, the room's only door creaked open, letting in a be-spectacled man dressed in a brown gi, who quickly and silently slipped over to the bed that the young girl was laying on. Soon after he pressed several points on the back of the girl's neck, her eyes sprung open, yet she found that she couldn't move at all. "What happen! Why can Shampoo no move!" She asked, panicking.

"#Don't worry Xian Pu, I simply disabled you're movement for a little while so that we could talk like civilized people.#" The bespecaled man said, sitting down in a chair.

Xian Pu's eyes went wide as she stared at the man. "#Dr. Tofu? Since when could you speak Chinese! More importantly, why are you helping the man who wants to hurt my husband? What are you planning on doing!#" She spat, dearly wishing that she could move so that she could punish the insolent male sitting beside her.

Dr. Tofu sighed, rubbing his temples. "#I am not planning on doing anything to you, Xian Pu. I simply want to make sure that you don't do something stupid that will have serious repercussions for us all, and I also want to know just what happened and why you're trying to kill Kuno in the first place.#"

Xian Pu averted her eyes. After a moment's thought, she began to speak.

/flashback/

After the fight between Ryoga and Kuno, Xian Pu told the young Kendoist to sit down while she went quickly into Mu tzu's room, a small space hardly large enough for one person, decorated all over with pictures of Xian Pu. "I really must order Mu Tzu to take these down later." She thought with a sigh as she went over and woke the slumbering Raven-haired youth. After explaining the situation and getting his agreement to help explain the curses, they slipped into the kitchen and filled several cups with both hot and cold water. Walking back into the main room, they both sat in front of Kuno, placing the water in front of them.

"What does water have to do with these curses of yours?" Kuno asked, cocking his head to one side as he stared at the two across from himself.

Mu Tzu adjusted his glasses so that they sat better on the bridge of his nose. "Well, cold water activates the curse, causing the cursed individual to turn into whatever creature drowned in the Jusenkyo springs in China. Here, let me show you." He said, picking up a glass of cold water and pouring it over his head, triggering the transformation, turning him into a duck. Hopping up onto the table, he quacked once and settled down.

Kuno looked on in wonder, his eyes practiacally bugging out. "So, what does hot water have to do with this?" He asked, regaining his composure.

"Hot water change back, like this." Xian Pu said, picking up one of the glasses of hot water and pouring it onto the boy-turned-duck, causing him to change back into his normal (and now nude) form.

"Amazing!" Kuno exlaimed. "So cold water turns you into an animal-" He poured another glass of cold water over Mzu Tze before the young man could react, "-and hot changes you back!" He poured another glass of hot onto the duck, once again triggering the transformation.

"That is correct." Mu Tzu said, pulling his clothes back on.

Kuno grabbed up a two glasses, one hot and the other cold. "What of yourself, Shampoo?" He asked, a gleam in his eye, only to be smashed by a bonborri.

"Shampoo no stupid! Stupid stick boy just want see Shampoo naked! Pervert!" She exlaimed, removing her bonborri from his face.

"So, does the vile sorcerer Saotome have a curse as well?" Kuno asked, sitting back down.

Mu Tzu grinned evilly as a plan formulated itself. "As a matter of fact he does, he turns into the one you know as the pigtailed girl." He said.

Both Xian Pu and Kuno shot to their feet. "LIAR! SPEAK NOT OF MY SWEET ANGEL IN SUCH WAYS!" Kuno yelled at the same time Xian Pu yelled, "STUPID MOUSSE SHUT MOUTH!"

"If you don't belive me, go see for yourself. He's at Tofu's clinic." Mu Tzu smirked.

"FINE! I SHALL!" Kuno exlaimed, dashing out of the cafe.

Before he knew what was happening, Mu Tzu was thrown into a wall then picked up off of the ground by the collar of his shirt. "#Mu Tzu, you have commited a grave crime against me and my husband. You shall wait here until I get back and give you you're punishment.#" Xian Pu snarled, throwing Mzu Tze into a corner.

Mzu Tze simply smiled. "#Do as you shall Xian Pu, but Saotome dies this night, and when he does, I shall defeat you in combat and claim you as my own.#" He said, an obsessive insanity clear in his voice.

"#I'll kill you and anyone else who ever tries to hurt me or my Ranma.#" Xian Pu said, glaring at The young man in the corner with such intensity that even he understood, before leaping through the front door after the young Kendoist.

/end flashback/

"# So I see...#" Tofu said, rubbing his chin. "#Xian Pu, I am going to release you now, but I must have you're word as a warrior that you won't harm Kuno.#" he said.

"Yes Doctor." Xian Pu said, slipping back into Japanese as Dr. Tofu pressed a point on her shoulder.

"Well, I'll see you later, I must go tend to said Kendoist." Tofu said with a smile as he slipped out the door.

Xian Pu sat up and looked at the pillow that she still clutched in her hands. "Tofu, I gave you my word that I would not go after that idiot, but you never said anything about me taking my Ranma. I shall take him this very day back home." She thought, setting the pillow down as she stood up and walked to the door.

At That very same moment, a familiar looking chef with a large battle spatula strapped to her back and a bandolier of smaller spatulas across her chest entered the Tofu clinic. "Ranma, I can't wait anymore, today you and I shall wed and start our life together!" Ukyo thought, clenching her fist as she ran for Ranma's room.

/In Ranma's room./

Akane's head nodded toward her chest, close to sleep. Abruptly her slumber was broken and she jumped up as she heard a commotion right outside of the door. Placing herself protectivly in front of Ranma's bed, she summoned forth her trusty mallet, wary of any danger. Suddenly the doors burst inwards, letting in a battling Xian Pu and Ukyo, the two locked together in feirce combat as they glared murderously at each other.

"FORGET IT YOU AMAZON HUSSY! RANMA HONEY IS MINE!" Ukyo snarled, forcing Xian Pu back a step.

"SHAMPOO KILL ALL OBSTACLES!" Xian Pu screamed, swinging her other bonborri at the okonomiyaki chef, only to have it stopped in mid-swing as Akane grabbed the shaft of the weapon.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you! Ranma's hurt and the two of you are fighting in here!" Akane asked, her anger rising. Suddenly, without warning, both girls turned their glares on her, swinging their weapons at her, forcing Akane to jump back.

"YOU!" They both screamed, charging at Akane, swinging their weapons. Just as their weapons were about to connect, there was a flash, followed by a ear-splitting boom, as their weapons were stopped cold, held firmly by two very familiar hands.

/Moments before, in Heaven./

Ranma stood solemnly in front of his Grandfater and Mrs. Tendo, in the same field where they had first met. "Well, it's time for me to go back, I have a feeling something bad is about to happen." He said, hugging them both.

"It was good seeing you boy." Genryu said gruffly, trying to hide the pride in his voice at how far his grandson and heir had come. "Just don't forget what I told you, you can find those scrolls in the cave on the Saotome compound. Make sure to behave for you're aunt and grandmother." He said.

"Yes, and do be careful. It was nice to meet you." Kimiko said with a smile.

"You too. I'll see the both of you again soon enough." Ranma said with a small smile gracing his face as he faded from view, returning to his physical body, the woman he loved, and the problems that confronted him.

/Back in Tofu's office./

"Wh-what? Ranma?" Akane asked in wonder, looking up at her fiance, who had somehow miraculacly came out of his coma just in time to save her.

Ranma's battle aura flared, wrapping itself around him as his muscles suddenly bulged and he crushed both weapons in his hands. "The both of you better leave now, before I do something that right now, I really won't regret doing." He said, his voice promising untold levels of pain.

Ukyo, never having seen Ranma this angry, decided that obeying him and disappearing wouldn't be such a bad idea, and promptly did so, her eyes wide with fear. Xian Pu on the other hand, happy to see her husband up and about smiled hugely. "Airen have strength back!" She exlaimed, jumping up to glomp him.

"I SAID NOW!" Ranma roared, the sound loud enough from his ki enhanced throat that the shockwave from it not only stunneed Xian Pu, but sent her careening through the door into the corridor wall.

"Hm... interesting..." Tofu thought, walking up and pressing the points on Xian Pu's neck to cause her to fall asleep again as he watched the towering pillar of fury that radiated from Ranma. Picking Xian Pu's sleeping form up, he slipped back to her room, carrying the young woman over his shoulder.

Back in Ranma's room, said boy sank to his knees, clutching at his sides as he moaned in pain and slumped over. "Ranma!" Akane cried, rushing over to kneel by his side, lifting his head into her lap as he moaned once and gazed up at her.

"Y-you ok? Man, you're such a cute tomboy..." His eyes closed as he slipped into blissful unconciousness.

"Dr. Tofu! What happened to him!" Akane asked, panicing, as Tofu walked back into the room.

"Don't worry, he's fine. he just agravated his wounds and put too much strain on his body is all, he should regain conciousness shortly." Tofu said, smiling, as he picked Ranma up and walked back over to the bed, gently placing Ranma on it.

Akane walked over to them. "Did you find what you needed? She asked.

"Yes, but we should wait until Ranma wakes up before I explain." Tofu said as he and Akane pulled up some chairs and sat down, waiting for Ranma to wake up.

Just outside of the room, Genma dropped down from his hiding place. "Th-that was the Iron body technique! I thought my father's techniques died with him, so how does Ranma know it!" He wondered, quaking in fear, as he snuck off.


	5. Chapter 5, The Vision

special thanks to Porthos112 for being my proofreader! Thanks man!

individual replies:

Thunderstorm 101: I'm glad you liked that.

Kayemsi: Heh, well Ukyo isn't out of the running yet, but she's not a stupid girl. Well, Akane did, but I'm gonna have something happen. I haven't figured out what though, that's one of the parts that I'm gonna write as it flows, like my chapters usually do.

John Tannius: Normally yes, but I like Tofu, he's a good doctor. (not to mention his clinic was closer than the hospital)

Howard Russell: As per what we talked about in PM, I'm gonna take care of that little tidbit in the story.

Novice 91: That too, shall have light shed upon it in this chapter.

studdevil: Thanks for the praise!  
-----------------------------------

Disclaimer: Sorry guys, but, like pretty much every one else on this site, I don't own Ranma.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

shhh... You guys hear that? OH GOD! IT'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! (gets squished by a rampaging ch. 4)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5,**

**The Vision**

Dusk was settling over the 'Cat café' as the three occupants inside were closing down and cleaning up after the day's crowd. One person in particular, a diminutive woman of not even two feet tall, finished counting the money made that day and put it into the safe. Said woman then took her cane, which seemed much too large for her, jumped on it, and po-goed through the kitchen and into the main dining area, where the other two, a young man with long black hair and thick glasses and a young, lavender-haired woman were mopping. "Shampoo, Mousse, you two finish up, I'm tired, so I am going to go meditate and then go to sleep." She said as she po-goed towards the stairs near the back of the room. She certainly felt tired, but that's to be expected when you're a hundred year old matriarch of the Chinese Amazons.

"Ok, sleep well great-grandmother!" Xian Pu said, scrubbing hard at a stubborn stain on the floor.

Mousse sighed and finished his area. "I think I'm gonna hit the hay as well." He said as he put up his cleaning supplies.

Shampoo only grunted inaudibly as she poured some more soap on the vexing stain.

Meanwhile, the old woman, whose name is Kuh-Lon, finished getting ready for bed and walked off towards her room. "Hmmm... something is wrong..." A deep sense of foreboding claimed her attention. "I can feel it. Maybe I should meditate on this..." she thought as she sat down in a lotus position on a mat in her room and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she heard cries from outside and sensed two huge battle auras. Before she could even think of investigating though, she felt a powerful force grab her mind, pulling her deeper into darkness. Chaos swirled around her as thousands of different voices spoke in thousands of different languages. Each one terrifying, each one comforting, each one laughing, sobbing, crying out in both anger and ecstasy, each one inaudible. A bright light flashed before Kuh-Lon and she shied away, shielding her eyes with her arms as the light washed over her. It was several seconds before she dared lower her arms, but when she did, she first gasped in wonder, for she saw all of her sisters from the village standing there proudly, dressed in battle gear, steely gazes in their eyes. And then she cried out in fear and dismay, for below her stood an army greater and more numerous than she had ever before witnessed.

"Wh-What the hell is this! She gasped, staggering back as she gazed out upon the host. Looking at each individual section, she noted that the force was made up of the tribes of the Phoenix, the Musk, the Seven Lucky Gods, and the various smaller tribes spread throughout the region. Each tribe bore their own standard, along with another, a standard which filled Kuh-Lon with dread, for the standard was the emblem of the Saotome Anything Goes style, 'What could this mean?' She thought to herself.

Kuh-Lon wheeled about and spotted the other elders, standing at the edge of the top of the mountain they were on, staring dispassionately down at the host before them. "Sisters! What madness is this!" She exclaimed, rushing over to them. They never answered; they simply stared where the generals of the opposing army were gathered. "#Hey!#" She exclaimed, reaching out to clasp the shoulder of the first one she reached, only to have her hand pass through as if she were nothing but air. "Wha-? This must be a premonition!" She thought.

"#Damn that Kuh-Lon! If she had only halted Xian-Pu before things went too far then this would have never come to pass!#" Xu-Ope cursed, clenching her fists.

Another of the elders, Par-Fum, turned to her. "#Hush, you should not speak ill of the dead.#" She scolded.

"What? Dead? What happened?" Kuh-Lon wondered, dread creeping back upon her.

Par-Fum turned to the host of Amazons behind her. "#.MY SISTERS! TODAY WE FACE OUR DARKEST HOUR! A GREAT AND TERRIBLE ENEMY HAS ARISIN BEFORE US, MOST OF OUR ALLIES HAVE ABANDONED US, AND OUR LAST HOPE, THE CHINESE ARMY, HAS YET TO COME. YET DO NOT DISPAIR! WE MAY DIE THIS DAY, BUT WE DIE WITH HONOR! LET US SHOW THESE FOOLS WHY THE AMAZONS ARE FEARED AS ONE OF THE STRONGEST TRIBES! "She cried, inciting cheers from the Amazons as they raised their weapons and prepared for battle.

"#WAIT! LOOK!" one of the rear guards yelled, causing every one to turn. They started to cheer, for the Chinese imperial army, numbering in the millions, had shown up. The cheers died though, when the army got close enough so that the Amazons could see that they carried with them the same banner that the other army had. "#Oh... god...#" one of the younger amazons whispered, sinking to her knees.

Suddenly they felt a great and terrible aura emanating from behind them. Turning as one, they saw an imposing figure, clad in golden armor and wearing a golden helmet shaped into the likeness of an oni. "#All of you're allies have deserted you, what now? #" The figure chuckled, floating in front of the elders.

Xu-Ope stepped forward. "#What is it that we have done to deserve this? We had no part in Xian-Pu's or Kuh-Lon's schemes! There was nothing we could have done!#" She exclaimed.

The figure reached up and clasped the sides of his helmet and started to slowly pull it off. "#That's a load of bullshit, I have studied you're laws, I know how you work. You could have stopped them at any time.#" He said, removing his helmet.

"#RANMA!#" Kuh-Lon exclaimed, staring in shock at her son-in-law. He looked to be a few years older, but the most shocking thing that she saw was that he now had a scar which started just above his left eye that traveled down across the bridge of his nose and ended on his right cheek.

"#On That fateful day, that day when the one person I loved more than life itself died and I received this...#" He traced the scar with one finger. "#.That was the day that I swore that all Amazons would die. I swore this as Akane lay dying in my arms, and today, today is the day I fulfill that promise, on the anniversary of her death.#" He said, his voice flat, devoid of any emotion.

"#.Please! We shall give you anything that you desire!#" Xu-ope threw her pride into the dust and for the first time in her or any other Amazons life she begged.

"#.Feh, you can not give me what I ask, I ask for Akane, my heart and my soul. Well?#" He waited for the reply for only a moment then he raised his right hand and snapping his fingers. With a deafening, thunderous roar, the armies swarmed up the mountain, rushing up toward the Amazons, who readied themselves for the inevitable.

"#NOOOO!#" Kuh-Lon screamed, just as everything went black. Her eyes snapped open, and Kuh-Lon found herself sitting on her meditation mat, covered in sweat. She jerked as her private phone started to ring. "#He-hello?#" She asked shakily. After listening for a few seconds, her face paled. "#Yes, I saw the vision as well... Yes, I am going to Xian-Pu now to tell her that we must at all costs discontinue our pursuit of Ranma.#" She said, hanging up the phone. She quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs, only to find Mzu-Tzu sitting at a table, his eyes staring dejectedly at the floor.

"#Mzu-Tzu! Where is Xian-Pu!#" Kuh-Lon asked, po-goeing up.

"She's at Tofu's clinic, where Ranma is." He said listlessly, not registering the fact that Kuh-Lon had just spoken in Chinese.

"#.Oh dear god... Akane is probably there as well...#" Kuh-Lon whispered, her face paling once again as she rushed out the door, headed towards Tofu's clinic.

----------------------------

Meanwhile, at the Tendo Dojo

----------------------------

Soun, refreshed from taking a bath, walked into the living room, only to find a heavily drunken Genma standing there. "Genma my friend! What is wrong?" Soun asked, rushing over to catch Genma as he began to fall.

"It's -hic- Ranmaaa..." Genma slurred, sitting down with the help of Soun

"Ranma? What happened? Is he ok?" Soun asked, beginning to panic.

Genma looked up at Soun with bleary, bloodshot eyes. "-Hic- he'sss sokay... juss scary as all hell..." He said, taking a huge swig from his sake bottle.

"Scary as all hell? What do you mean?" Soun asked, bewildered.

"Say Tendo... do you remember my father?" Genma asked, speaking slowly and carefully so that he wouldn't screw up.

Soun nodded solemnly, remembering all too well the time when he had been caught trying to peek at Genma's sister in the shower by Mr. Saotome, he remembered all too well, because that was the closest he had ever come to actually dying.

"Well... the boy seems to know my dad's Iron -hic- Fist techniques... he used the Iron Body and crushed Shampoo's and Ukyo's weapons... then he just about went into a rampage, and the only reason he was -hic- stopped was because of his injuries from the fall..." He took another swig of Sake. "My family's techniques... I was never good enough for them... but... just maybe... Ranma..." with that, he fell into a drunken slumber.

"Saotome, my friend... -urgh-! You need to loose some weight." Soun grumbled as he dragged Genma over to a wall, where he left him to sleep.

----------------

At Tofu's clinic

----------------

Kuh-Lon rushed through the front door of the clinic after having seen the damage to the place from the outside. "I must find Xian-Pu before she does something that we will all suffer for!" She thought franticly as she rushed from room to room. She spotted her granddaughter as she rounded the corner, leaning against the wall as she staggered forward, fighting off pain and sleepiness as she inched along, her remaining bon-borri clenched loosely in her left hand and tears of a hurt deeper than her physical wounds. "#.XIAN-PU! STOP WHERE YOU ARE THIS INSTANT!#" she yelled, po-going until she was in front of her great-granddaughter.

Xian-Pu glared at her grandmother. "GRANDMOTHER GET OUT OF WAY! SHAMPOO KILL STUPID KITCHEN-DESTROYER, THEN AIREN SEE THAT SHAMPOO ONLY ONE MEANT FOR HIM!" She screamed, trying to push Kuh-Lon out of the way.

Kuh-Lon sighed and tapped Xian-Pu's back, paralyzing her. "I am sorry Shampoo, but for our sakes and the sake of our village, we must halt our pursuit of Ranma Saotome. I, along with all of the other elders received a terrible premonition, one of our tribe being destroyed at the hands of Ranma, and a vast host that he will collect. The only way we can avoid such a tragic fate is if we leave Ranma and Akane alone. I am sorry, but in a unanimous vote, we the elders have nullified the kisses in this unique case." She said, staring intently into her granddaughter's eyes, not hearing the voices in the room directly behind her.

"But grandmother, I love him!" Xian-Pu sobbed, unable to move because of the paralysis.

"I know you do dear, but I am afraid that this is more than a matter of love, it's a matter of survival for our tribe. I think it best that we leave now." She said, reaching forward.

"So that's it? You're thinking of leaving without even saying goodbye?"

Kuh-Lon froze solid where she was at the sound of that voice, suddenly aware that the only person who now scared her more than Saffron himself was standing right behind her. "I am sorry for all the trouble we have caused you Ranma. We, the Amazons shall trouble you no more, and we shall head back for China this very day. Goodbye, Ranma Saotome, may you live a life of happiness." She said, picking her words as carefully as she could, not daring to turn around.

Ranma reached forward and placed his good hand on her shoulder, feeling her flinch involuntarily. "I don't know what you saw in you're vision, Cologne, but whatever it was, I'm sure we can work it out. After all, I'd hate to lose my friends." He said with a small, pained chuckle.

Kuh-Lon turned to him. "Ok... I thi-"

"This mean Airen really do love Shampoo?" She asked hopefully, interrupting Kuh-Lon.

Ranma shook his head. "I am sorry Shampoo, but you will only ever be a friend to me." He said

"But you Shampoo's husband!" She said weakly, tearing up again.

Ranma looked at Xian-Pu gravely. "Tell me, what was the first kiss you gave me?" He asked gravely.

Kuh-Lon gave Ranma a curious look. "She gave you the kiss of de- oh my! Have we been that blind!" Kuh-Lon gasped.

"What?" Xian Pu asked.

Ranma nodded as Akane came up behind him and placed her hand on the small of his back. "Shampoo, you gave me the kiss of death, and according to your Amazon laws, you are not allowed to give any other kisses until you fulfill this one, which comes above all others. Since the kisses have been nullified though, it does not matter in either case." He said.

Shampoo looked down, tears falling from her eyes. "If you not Airen, then that mean last man that defeat Shampoo is Shampoo's real Airen." She looked up tearfully at Dr. Tofu, who was standing directly behind Ranma and Akane. "Wo ai ni, Airen." She said sadly.

Dr. Tofu held up his hands, in which the right was holding a copy of the Amazon rules. "Sorry Shampoo, but I'm not. I interrupted your fight and simply put you to sleep. According to the rules, the only time you can give a man a kiss of marriage is when he has defeated you in one-on-one combat, with no interference from outside parties. You're a single woman Shampoo." He said, backing up.

"Ummm... I hate to interrupt, but can we continue this back in my room? I'm not exactly in any condition to be standing for too long." Ranma said, pain in his voice.

"Indeed! Let us go in!" Kuh-Lon said, remembering just how hurt Ranma had been.

"Could you give me some help, Akane-chan?" Ranma asked quietly.

"Sure Ran-chan." Akane quietly replied, gracing Ranma with a small smile as they turned back to his room while Kuh-Lon went to tend to Xian-Pu's paralysis.

A few rooms over, a certain young Kendoists eyes began to slowly slide open.

End.

I hope ya'll like it! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6, Enter Kintaro Oe!

First off: well, the number of hits far outranks the number of reviews I have, so... please review if you read the story! You don't have to, but hey, I'd like to hear what you think. (but I'd really like it, I mean, look at the difference here! I thought maybe 50 or so people would see my story! but ont in the hundreds to thousands!) 

also, I'm gonna start posting replies to the reviews at the bottom.

Disclaimer: So sorry, but I don't own either Ranma 1/2 or Golden Boy (for those of you who don't know the latter, go get it! it's f$!ing awsome!)

Note: this starts off where Chapter 5 left off. (And it takes place just after "Golden Boy" episode 5. I chose that one because of the particular situation he's in at the end of it. ((Dissappearing on the horizion on his bicycle at well over 200 mph, with no brakes.)))

Chapter 6,  
Enter Kintaro Oe!

Elder Kuh-Lon po-goed into Ranma's room directly behind the young cursed boy, who was currently being helped to his bed by Akane. "_How in the devil is he going to get his strength back? Or is this something I even want to contemplate? What if something bad happens anyway and he does get his strength back? What will that mean for the Amazons? Should I try to kill him now? No... despite my vision, he's a good person, and he even went so far as to call me 'friend' regardless of everything that has happened. Besides, if I do try, and fail, then that will spell certain doom for my tribe."_ She thought to herself, differing emotions warring inside her.

Suddenly, however, she was snapped out of her contemplations when they heard a series of screams from outside, along with squealing tires. One screaming voice in particular caught Tofu's attention as he, Xian-Pu, Akane, and Kuh-Lon raced to the window to see what was going on. The street below was in a mess, carts spilled over, cars that had nearly crashed into one another trying to get out of the way, people who had fallen or jumped from the road, and then there was a croud of onlookers as well. Tofu looked up just in time to see a familiar brown and pink blur dissapear over a hill. "Cousin!" He exlaimed, bewildered. Deciding on what he should do, Tofu jumped out of the window and up to the roof, closely followed by Kuh-Lon and Xian-Pu.

"Dr. Tofu, who was that?" Kuh-Lon asked as they raced along the rooftops after the streaking figure.

"I think that may be Kintaro! Quickly, we've gotta catch him!" He yelled back, noting in dismay that they were losing the figure on the bike.

Kuh-Lon sighed, wondering what else could go wrong that day and just who this Kintaro was. Against her better judgement she turned to Xian-Pu. "Shampoo! pull you're bike out of hyperspace. We're gonna need it if we want to catch that boy!" She said, po-goeing backwards.

"Yes grandmother!" Xian-Pu said. Then, with a small amout of consentration, a pink bike poped into existance.

Tofu shook his head at the Amazon technique. "_I've really gotta learn that_." He thought.

"Quickly now Shampoo!" Kuh-Lon demanded, jumping onto Xian-Pu's shoulder while Tofu jumped and balanced himself on the rear fender.

"Yes grandmother!" Xian-Pu exlaimed, taking off across the rooftops after the speeding figure.

Meanwhile, said speeding figure was trying his best to miss any innocent bystandars as he sped along without brakes. His name is Kentaro Oe, he's a 25yr. old law-school drop out (Though, it was later to be discovered that he hadn't dropped out until after he had completed all of the courses, with near perfect marks.) He's 6ft. tall with long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail and brown eyes. He travells the country on his pink Mikazuki 5 bicycle in search of knowlage, working his way across in part-time jobs while at the same time inadvertantly helping people (mostly women) with their presonal problems. He has so far survived two run-in's with the Yakuza and what should have been a fatal fall from well over a quarter mile while in a race with a young woman from a wealthy family. Though he's been very lucky his whole life, this time he really wonders if he's gonna die as he careens towards a wall that has some 2x4 boards leaning on it.

Oh yeah, he's also a super perv.

"YEEEEAAAHHHH!" Kintaro screamed, going up the boards and over a canal. Whipping out his trusty mini grappling hook that he used earlier to swing up to some power-lines while in the race, he hooked a light-pole and swung around, losing some speed as he flew through the air. "I'M GONNA DIEEEE!" He screamed, landing on a sloped section of a warehouse then blazing across the roof, heading directly at someone on a bike that was heading right for him. "WHAT THE? ONO?" He yelled, noting his cousin on the back of the bike that was being peddled by a gorgous young purple-haired woman that had some sort of weird little statue on her shoulder, only to be taken aback as it yelled.

Kuh-Lon was extremely surprised as the young man on the bike went out over the canal, heading for what was surely a fatal crash, when he used a rope to swing around, heading straight for them. "Look out SHAMPOO! WE'RE GO-" the warning was too late as the two bikes crashed into one another, sending debries and bodies flying.

Kintaro grabbed at his head in pain as it smashed against the young woman's, then realized with dawning horrer that he had reversed the young woman's direction in the collision, sending them both careening towards a window. "_I can't let an innocent get hurt_!" He thought to himself, wrapping his arms around the unconcious girl as he adjusted himself so that he would be the one to crash through the window and either the ground or a wall that would inevitably follow. He smiled slightly at the irony of hearing a story on the news not too long ago of a similar fate of an engaged couple.

They crashed through the window, Kintaro grimacing in pain as the glass cut him, but then, instead of the brutal impact that he was expecting, he and the girl landed on a huge pile of soft mattresses that cushioned the blow to where it was nothing seriousand rolled once. Kintaro, exhaused and in pain, then apparently fainted on top of the girl, his face happening to conveniently rest between her enormous assets.

Being an Amazon warrior with a notoriously hard head, Xian-Pu regained conciousness almost immdietly after landing, noticing two very distinct things; 1, There was a man on top of her, and 2, his face was between her breasts and he had his arms loosly wrapped around her waist. "EEEHHH! PERVERT!" She screamed, leaping up and grasping his neck, shaking him back and fourth as she attempted to strangle the life out of the lowly worm that dared grope her, who had 'recovered' the second the screamed and was now flopping around helplessly like a fish in her death-grasp.

"Hmmm... Where have I seen that before?" Tofu wondered out loud as he and Kuh-Lon peered over the side of the broken window to witness the fiasco below.

"I don't know, but we need to stop Xian-Pu before she kills the man that we were trying to rescue." Kuh-Lon replied, trying to hold back a chuckle at the scene.

"Agreed." Tofu said as they jumped through the broken window.

(Back in Ranma's room)

"That was odd." Ranma sighed, flopping back on his bed, staring out the window.

"It was..." Akane replied, looking off to the side, deep in thought about how she was going to proceed with something she had been meaning to ask Ranma in private. Now all alone with him though, she felt nervous. "Ranma?"

"Yes?" He asked, turning, only to recoil in fear at the sight of Akane's trusty mallet of doom. "Pleasedon'thitmeI'msorryifIdidanythingwrongAkane!" He exlaimed in one panicky breath as he tried to shield himself with his arms, waiting for the inevitable whack from the mallet.

"Ranma..." Akane whispered, tears running down her face as she dropped the mallet and rushed over to him, pulling him into a tight, protective embrace. "It's ok Ranma, I won't hurt you anymore. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again" She cooed, trying to keep from crying. "_Oh god, what have I done to him?_" She wondered in sorrow.

Lost in the embrace, they never noticed that Kuh-Lon, Xian-Pu, and Tofu (with an unconcious Kintaro in his arms) enter the room through the window, Xian-Pu sinking to her knees, her eyes wide in sadness, the truth of their feelings for eachother finally sinking in.

"Hmm-Hmm" Tofu cleared his throat and tapped Akane on the shoulder, causing her to squeak in surprise and jump back from Ranma, as he carried Kintaro over to the bed next to Ranma's that Akane had been sleeping in since Ranma's accident. "Hmmm... the cuts from the glass or the bruise from knocking fore-heads with Shampoo are not that bad, but these bruises around his neck are pretty seveare. Were you really trying to kill him Shampoo?" He asked, looking over at said Amazon, who had the decency to look ashamed.

"Shampoo was not going to kill him, just make sure that he understand that no one can touch Shampoo in that way except for her Arien." She said, string at the ground, trying to get her grief from what she had just seen under control.

"Well I'm sorry young miss, that was a complete accident on my part. Man, that really hurt though!" Everyone, including Tofu, jumped in surprise at the deep baritone voice as Kintaro sat up.

"Cousin? I thought you'd be out for at least an hour! That was a pretty bad fall you had there." Tofu said, blinking in surprise.

Kintaro jumped up and scratched the back of his head, smiling. "Nah, I've had MUCH worse injuries before!" He said with a chuckle.

Tofu nodded solemnly "Yes, I guess someone from that bloodline would be able to easliy bounce back..." He mused, only to stop as Kintaro whispered something to him.

Kuh-Lon, sensing tenseness, Po-goed over to the two. "So sonny boy, why don't you tell us just why you were riding through Nermia at break-neck speeds?" She asked.

Kintaro looked down at the diminuitive woman in silent thanks before he laughed again. "Well, I was kinda in a race and my brakes went out on me, so, seeing as to the fact that I was going down a mountain at the time, it resulted in me having some pretty serious speed, though I had lost near to half of it when I reached Nermia." He said thoughtfully.

Kuh-Lon blinked in surprise. "Young man, you were going at near 100mph when you passed by here, that would mean that you came down that mountain at around 200mph! If you had crashed or fallen at any time, then you would have died!" She exlaimed.

"Well, near the end of the race I did jump an out of order bridge into a ravine and crashed through some trees, but the fall only added to my speed. Man though, those branches really hurt." Kintaro said, nodding his head.

Kuh-Lon's eyes narrowed. "No normal person could have survived such a fall. You must be an incredibly talanted fighter to accomplish such a feat." She said, eyeing Kintaro suspiciously as Ranma's eyes widened and he took a closer look at Kintaro.

Kintaro simply flashed his best disarming grin. "Well, I have studied some, but I'm not all that good." He replied.

Before anyone else could say anything, the door was flung open and Nabiki walked in, followed by Kasumi, who was carrying a change of clothes for Akane. "Ok, whats with the party?" Nabiki asked while Kasumi said her famous "Oh my."

Instantaniously both Kintaro and Tofu's eyes lit up, Tofu's glasses fogging over and Kintaro breaking into a wide, perverted grin. "_Oh man, she's a goddess_!" Kintaro thought as his eyes wandered over her body, quicker than anyone could see.

"And just who is this?" Nabiki drawled, going into her famous 'Ice Queen' mode, looking Kintaro over while Kasumi giggled in the background, watching Tofu dance around with Betty, the Skeleton.

Before anyone could blink, Kintaro was standing in front of Nabiki, holding her hands in his, gazing lovingly down into her eyes. "I am yours." He said.

"Now Kintaro, why do you have to be such a pervert?" Tofu asked, looking down at Ranma while he patted him on the head.

"Why dont'cha ask him doc?" Ranma asked, annoyed.

Nabiki pulled her hands from Kintaro's and glared at him. (which sent shivers of delight through him, for some strange reason.) "No one touches me like that, so unless you want your entire life ruined, I suggest that you keep your hands to yourself." She said coldly

"Yes mam, forgive me." He said, bowing. "_Oh man! What eyes! So cold, like a goddess glaring at a lowly peon!_" He thought with a shudder.

"_Hn, he's cute, but he's too old for me. A pity_." Nabiki thought as she gazed dispassionatly at the man bowing in front of her. "Apology accepted, don't let it happen again." She finally sighed.

"Yes mam!" Kintaro said, suddenly standing at attention, saluting Nabiki.

Meanwhile, Ranma stared at Kintaro. "He's got to be a martial artist, no normal person can move that fast." He thought, not knowing that almost the exact same thoughts were passing through Kuh-Lon's head.

Kasumi smiled. "Well, we were just stopping by to bring Akane some clothes and visit for a bit. It's good to see that you are finally awake Ranma." She said.

Ranma and Akane both smiled at Kasumi as she walked over with the bundle. "Thanks a bunch Kasumi, that fall took a pretty bad toll on me." Ranma sighed while Akane took the clothes with a small thanks.

"A fall? What happened?" Kintaro asked, turning to face them.

Akane sighed and leaned lightly against Ranma. "This baka decided to save me when we took a pretty bad fall in a battle." She said, entwining her fingers in his.

"Well, I had to, I couldn't afford for you to get hurt." Ranma replied lightly, smiling softly.

Kintaro looked thoughtful as he tried to recall something. "Wait... Are you that engaged couple? Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo?" He asked, his eyes widening.

"Guilty." They replied simultaniously, then blushed, realizing that they had answered at the same time.

Kintaro chuckled. "A bad fall is an understatement, I'd say. It was all over the news!" He said, causing their blushes to deepen.

(Meanwhile, two rooms away.)

Kuno stood up and grabbed his bokken from the corner of the room. Having finally made up his mind after hours of meditation, he walked to the door, intending to end his fued with Saotome once and for all, as he reached for the doorknob.

End.

so, how is it? R&R please!

Well, thats it for this chapter! With another cliffhanger! What will happen? Find out in the next exciting episode, 'Healing New wounds!' See ya there!

Review replies:

majinbuu7985: o you'll see.

Thunderstorm101: o yes.

Taiki: Thank you.

Howard Russel: xX do you really want Akane causing problems when everything seems to be almost under control?

Jumper Prime: o you'll see in Ch. 7!

angel61911: Here ya go!

conlan0414863: I'll try!

Last notes: Well, this is the first of my crossovers, and there will be more, MUCH later. Let it be known though, that you, the readers will decide which it shall be first!

will it be: Harry Potter? or Naruto?

Vote for it!

(Note, You must be signed in for your vote to count! No unregisterd votes will count! This decision has been made due to other writers having problems with unregistered voters voting multiple times.)

* * *


	7. The Misadventures of Ryoga MiniChapter!

Author's note; I know it's been a while since I've worked on 'Feelings', but I've had quite a bit of stuff going on recently, and I temporarily misplaced my muse. Regardless, in an attempt to find her and get over this writer's block I seem to have developed, I decided to re-type an bit of humor that I had cut out of the fifth chapter and post it as a stand-alone minichapter, just so that you guys could read it and know that this story isn't dead! 

Also, I don't own Ranma or Golden Boy or anything else affiliated, except myself.

**The Misadventures of Ryoga Mini-Chapter 1! Ryoga Meets His Maker! ... 's Fan... !**

Ryoga walked along, lost in a deep depression, thinking of his wonderous Akane, and how she must hate him now, after finding out about his deepest, darkest secret... His pig curse... He was snapped out of his musings though when he walked face-first into a door. "Where am I now?!" He cried out, looking around the small room he found himself in. It appeared to be a laundry room, considering that it contained a washer and dryer, as well as an assortment of both dirty and clean clothes. Walking through the door, hoping to find out where he was, he was surprized to find himself in a large bedroom filled with bookshelves and dressers, with a coffee table sitting in the middle of the room that had a tv on it and a few game systems scattered underneath, facing an American style futon. The oddest thing though was a man on the opposite side of the room, sitting in front of a computer screen, seeming to type something. "Ummm... hello?" Ryoga asked, unsure of how to proceed.

Whirling around as he stood up, the man faced Ryoga, a small pocket knife in his left hand. He was taller than Ryoga, standing at roughly 6 feet, and looked to be a slightly tanned, heavy-set man in his early twenties, maybe around 250lbs. He had on glasses that were thick, though not anywhere near as thick as Mousse's, short brown hair, and the stubble on his face showed that he probably hadn't shaved in a day or two. "Sorry there buddy, ya scared me." He said with a South-Eastern American drawl, the knife disappearing into his pants. "What can I help ya with bud?" The man asked, holding his hand out.

"Yeah, sorry for busting in on you like this, but I appear to be lost." Ryoga said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head while he shook the man's hand, wondering how he was understanding the gaijin and vice-versa.

The man waved his hand, dismissing it. "Don't worry bub, we'll get'cha straightend out. The Name's Stephen by the way, Stephn Dow. Nice ta meet'cha." Stephen said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks. I'm Ryoga Hibiki." Ryoga replied, still scratching the back of his head.

"What?!" Stephen exlaimed in surprize. Whirling around, he stared at the computer while Ryoga leaned over his shoulder to see as well. As they read, they saw the conversation that they just had was on the screen, and words were still appearing on their own, as if by magic, telling them what is happening right now.

Ryoga looked confused as Stephen lunged for the computer and began typing. "Suddenly, Ryoga found himself back in Nerma Ward, just outside of Ucchan's shop, the events that had just occured completely forgotten, erased from his memory..." Stephen murmered as he quickly typed.

"Where am I now?!" Ryoga cried out, unsure of what just happened.

Hearing the agoniszed cry outside, Ukyo quickly grabbed her battle-spatuala and ran out, ready for anything. "Ryoga? What are you doing here?" She asked, seeing the eternally lost boy.

"I... I dunno... Last I remember I was in Alaska." Ryoga replied, looking around.

"Well, come inside and I'll make ya an Okonomiyaki." Ukyo said, walking back in.

"Ok!" Ryoga happily replied, following Ukyo.

**-End-**

Review please! It might help me find my muse again.


	8. Chapter 7, The Lengths That We Go

AN: Well, here it is folks! The moment you've all been waiting for! The next installment of Feelings! Seriously though, I truly am sorry for taking so long before picking up this story again, and I could give you several valid exuses, but I won't. It's been a while since I really updated, and I'm sorry for that. I hope that you, my readers, can forgive me. 

I've gotta say though, whoa! Just by posting that minchapter, the overall hit stats jumped from 13,113 to 15,004 overnight! That's 1,891 more hits! (though the reviews only went up by 4... cries) Thank you all for reading, it makes me happy to know my story is enjoyed.

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Golden Boy, so don't sue me pleez!

**Chapter 7, The Lengths That We Go.**

Soun Tendo sat in his dojo, deep in meditation. It was one of those rare times when the house was empty, save for his friend, Genma Saotome, who was currently passed out drunk, and Soun, finding himself alone, decided to get back in touch with himself. The recent events revolving around his daughter, Akane, and her fiance, Ranma, had opened Soun's eyes to some very troubling truths that he simply could not ignore. Most of them resolved his and Genma's master, the fearsome Happosai, and the fact that they were too terrified to face the dimunitive pervert openly. What troubled Soun the most was the lengths that Happosai had gone to recently regarding Ranma, hitting him with the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion point, leaving Ranma as weak as a baby. Happosai was a petty man, to be sure, but Soun couldn't shake the feeling that there was a deeper meaning to Happosai's motives, something that wasn't immediatly noticable. Sure, Ranma had made the old man mad enough times, but this went beyond the norm. Happosai did consider Ranma his one true heir to the Anything Goes style after all.

As Soun sat and contemplated, the family shrine that sat in front of him gave a great shudder and cracked in half and a feeling of dread washed over Soun, causing his eyes to go wide. "Oh no... Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!" He yelled, the feeling that his dear daughters were about to be in terrible danger forcing him to spring from his sitting positition and run out of the dojo, only to come face to face with an equally wide-eyed and now sober Genma.

"Tendo! Do you feel that?" Genma asked.

Soun pushed passed his friend as he ran for the front door, Genma close on his heels. "No time to talk Saotome! We've got to get to the clinic now!" Soun exlaimed, running outside, then doing something he had not done in years, jumping up onto the nearest roof then hopping to the next, Genma right beside him as they sped for Tofu's clinic.

-Dr.Tofu's Clinic-

At that same moment, there was a fairly merry crowd inside of Ranma Saotome's room, with several people in it engaged in their own little conversations. Kasumi was giggling as Dr. Tofu kept dancing around with Betty the Skeleton, while Nabiki and Kentaro Oe engaged in a deep conversation about the law, and how one could use it to their advantage should a situation arise, Kentaro's knowlage impressing the normally stoic girl more than a little.

On the other side of the room, the Amazon elder, Cologne, was carefully assessing Ranma's slowly healing wounds while Akane sat beside him, her hand resting lightly in his own. "Well Sonny boy, your wounds are coming along rather well, though not nearly as fast as what they would be if you hadn't been hit with the moxibustion point." She stated as Ranma grimaced, shifting slightly to get more comfortable.

"So... there's nothing you can do?" Ranma asked.

Cologne shook her head sadly. "Nothing... I'm sorry." She replied. "The good news is, you are still young, so you can train back to your old level evntually, though it will be a long and hard road. Are you willing?" She asked, looking into Ranma's eyes.

Ranma nodded in response. "The art is my life. Of course I will. As soon as I'm finished healing, I'm gonna start." He said. Then, oddly enough, he smiled. 'IN a way, this can be counted as a good thing. If it hadn't have been for the old pervert, I wouldn't have ever had that brush with death that I did, and then I may have never found out about my family art. Not to mention that it pushed me to reveal my feelings for Akane." He said, looking at said girl, still smiling softly.

"You baka." Akane teased, gently pushing against Ranma with her shoulder.

Noting that her great grandaughter, Shampoo. who was depressed already when Ranma told her once and for all that he would never love her as a wife, become even more depressed at the affectionate display, Cologne cleared her throat. "I'm happy for the two of you, but Shampoo's emotional wounds are still fresh. Is there any chance that the two of you could be a little more discreet?" She asked, looking at the both of them with pleading eyes.

"Sure thing." Ranma said, looking over at Shampoo. He was about to say something else, when a huge burst of Ki stopped him, along with the familiar yell of 'cretin!' that could have only come from one person, which proved Ranma's suspicions as seconds later, Kuno came bursting through the door, rolling along the floor and coming up into a crouch, his boken held at the ready in front of him. What surprized everyone present though was that he was not looking at Ranma, he was instead gazing intently at the door. "DIe foul demon!" He cried out suddenly, causing everyone to tense up, as he charged the door, his bokken raised above his head, only to be knocked back into the wall, cracks splintering out behind him.

"I've come for my revenge!" A voice cried out as a small, black blur shot through the door, bouncing off Kuno, who let out an audible oomph, and landing directly on... Akane?! "Oh my dear sweet Akane!" Happosai crowed, snuggling deep into the affonted girl's chest.

"PERVERT!" Both Akane and Ranma yelled at the same time, attempting to bat Happosai away, who merely dodged and leapt off, landing atop Tofu's head.

"Oh my." Kasumi said, covering her mouth. "Grandfather Happosai! Why did you do that?" She asked in a slightly scolding voice.

"That's easy mi'girl, I'm here for my revenge!" Happosai cackled, using Tofu's head as a spring board to launch off his head right as Cologne's cane filled the space were he had been, landing on Shampoo's ample chest. "Sweeto!" He cried, giving her a squeeze.

"EAAAHHH! PERVERT MAN!" Shampoo screeched, throwing Happosai off and pulling out her one remaining bonborri. "SHAMPOO KILL!" She screamed, charging Happosai, swinging.

Happosai easily dodged all of the swings, pulling out his pipe and lighting it. "Careful there sweeto! Hit me in the wrong place, and you might ruin any chance of gettin' ya some good ol'Happi' lovin'!" He said as one of Shampoo's swings caused his match to go out.

"Ummm... what's going on?" Kentaro asked Nabiki, looking confused.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Nabiki replied, leaning against a wall.

At that moment, Cologne joined with Shampoo in an attempt to defeat their greatest foe, the two of them working in perfet sync as they thrust, slashed, and parried with their respective weapons, forcing Happosai to block occasionally with his pipe. "You're getting slow Happi!" Cologne said, working her staff furiously.

"Heh... You're one to talk!" Happosai explaimed, suddenly catching Cologne's staff and tossing her away while simultaniously blocking a strike from Shampoo, striking her bonborri just below the head, snapping it off and sending it directly for...

"Ranma! Watch out!" Akane yelled, rushing to get between Ranma and the projectile, crying out in pain as it smashed into her shoulder and bounced off. "Y-you... ok... Ranma?" She asked, looking up into her fiance's horrified eyes with a smile, before collapsing on top of him, unconcious.

"A... Akane?" Ranma asked, his eyes wide with shock as he stared down at his fiancee. He reached for her, horrified, as the events kept playing through his mind. Getting up, Ranma gently laid Akane down, staring down at her.Then, he saw red. "HAPPOSAI!!!" Ranma roared, his aura bursting from him as he turned a deadly glare on Happosai.

Kuno got up just as Akane took the hit, and his own rage boiled over as well, his killer intent suddenly filling the room as well as it intermingled with Ranma's, both of them aimed directly at Happosai, who was staring wide-eyed at the fallen Akane. "You dare to attack the beautiful Akane Tendo?! Die monstor!" Kuno screamed, charging at the dimunitive man, swinging his bokken in a cross-cut, which Happosai barely managed to avoid, only to be knocked through the window as Ranma's foot smashed into the back of his skull.

"Ow! That hurt boy!" happosai complained, rubbing the back of his head, looking up at Kuno and Ranma, who were glaring down at him, murder in their eyes.

"Saotome, in light of this monsters atrocities, I suggest a temporary truce until we bring him to justice." Kuno said, resting his bokken on his shoulder.

Ranma could only nod mutely as he continued to glare at Happosai, leaping out the window with surprizing agility considering his wounds, followed shortly by Kuno, the two of them landing on either side of Happosai.

"So... the two of you wanna fight me?!" Happosai asked, taking a defensive stance.

Ranma shook his head. "No... I want to kill you!" He snarled, his ki skyrocketing even more as his muscles started to buldge, causing cracks to spiderweb across his casts, which finally broke apart, unable to withstand the strain they were placed under.

_"What?! That's Saotome's Iron Body technique! Is Ranma unconciously activating it?"_ Happosai wondered, staring intently at Ranma as his muscles continued to get larger. "Careful boy, put too much power into that technique, and you'll wind up hurting yourself." He warned.

"Cretin! You dare turn your eyes from an opponent?!" Kuno snarled, charging forward, slashing for Happosai's head.

"Fool, I never forget an enemy." Happosai replied, spinning around the attack, getting into Kuno's gaurd, kicking him in the chest and chin, sending him flying backwards, knocked out. "hn!" Happosai looked down in surprize as a small cut opened up on his sleeve. _"That boy is dangerous as well! Does he even know what he just did?"_ He mused, fingering the tear. suddenly he sensed immense pressure right above him, and dodged out of the way as Ranma's fist slammed into the concrete, smashing a hole and causing a crater to form from the force of the punch. "You're too slow boy!" He explaimed, opening up on Ranma's side with a series of punches and kicks.

Ranma, for his part, stood up, seeming to not even notice the attacks, much to Happosai's surprize. Without a word, he sprung forward, lashing out at Happosai with a leg sweep, who predictibly leapt up to avoid it. In the next instant, Ranma delivered a vicious uppercut to the small man, who used both arms to block, yet was sent rocketing upwards just the same.

"Happo-Fireburst!" Happosai called out, throwing several bombs down at Ranma, who simply batted them away, paying no attention to the explosions around him.

Nabiki whistled from the window, Kintaro standing next to her. "Ranma's fighting like Ryoga normally does." She told Kasumi and Tofu, who were busy checking over Akane with Cologne while Shampoo got smelling salts from a shelf.

"I don't know what's with that boy, but he needs to be careful. With the combination of the Moxibustion and how hurt he still is, a battle isn't good for him right now, especially against an opponent Happosai's level." Cologne remarked, taking the smelling salts from Shampoo and waving them under Akane's nose, causing the girl's eyes to flutter open.

"Ranma!" Akane cried out, sitting bolt-upright.

Kasumi placed a steadying hand on Akane's shoulder. "Hold still sister, you were knocked unconcious. You need to take it easy." She gently scolded.

"But what about Ranma?" akane asked, looking up at Kasumi, worry eched all over her face.

Nabiki was about to answer when Soun and Genma burst into the room. "Are you girls alright?!" Soun asked.

"Where's the boy?" Genma followed up, looking around.

"He's outside with Kuno right now fighting Happosai because the old man hurt Akane." Nabiki said, waiting with a hidden smirk for more action.

"HE WHAT?!" Both men roared at the same time.

"He did, and he's outside right now." Nabiki replied.

"Come Saotome! We must vanquish the villan for the honor of the Anything Goes School!" Soun exlaimed, leaping out the window.

"Right behind oyu!" Genma replied, leaping out as well.

"HAAAPOSAIII!!!" Soun roared, going into his demon head mode as he bore down on his master.

Not wanting to take his eyes off Ranma, Hpposai simply pulled out some Happo-bombs and tossed them up at Genma and Soun, who were just barely able to avoid the attack, landing not too far away.

Seeing the small opening, Ranma charged forward, using an unsaid Chesnut Fist attack, his fists little more than flashes as he attempted to hit Happosai, who was barely able to dodge.

Getting out of bed, Akane rushed over to the window. "Oh, Ranma..." She said, seeing the rage that he was in as he fought. "Ranma! You can't keep fighting! You're hurt!" She cried out, leaping from the window and rushing over, pulling him into a hug. "Ranma, please stop... please? I don't want you to be hurt any worse!" She cried against him.

Ranma blinked and looked down. "A... Akane?" He asked, coming to his senses, his body returning to normal. He winced in pain as his adreniline started to die down, feeling all the hits he had taken to his still sore ribs.

"Just... please stop..." Akane pleaded, her face buried in his chest.

"I can't Akane, he's got too much to answer for this time." Ranma replied, glaring at the old man.

Cologne and Shampoo dropped down behind them. Then let us help as well." Cologne said.

"Yes... let us vanquish the villan!" Kuno said, standing up, shaking his head.

"You hear that master! You won't get away with your crimes anymore!" Soun declared, Genma nodding behind him.

Happosai cracked a grin as he started to cackle. "I haven't had this much fun in years!" He declared, then he sobered as his smile disappeared. "Akane, I truly am sorry that you were hurt earlier. However, if all of you are serious about fighting me, I miught as well get serious as well!" He decleared pulling a large scroll out of seemingly nowhere and unfurled it, laying it on the ground. "I summon thee! come forth, great toad demon, Gamabunta!" He cried out, placing his palm on the scroll, which started to glow with an eerie light as an unnatural wind started to blow out from it, howling as it grew in intensity. Jumping away, he watched on in triumph, only for his glee turn into horror as he felt something go wrong. The light turned black, and the wind died down, only to start back up again as it was sucked into the scroll, pulling debries in with it.

"Ranmaaa!!!" Akane cried out as she felt the wind start to rip at the both of them, they being the closest to the scroll.

"Akane! Just hold on!" Ranma yelled back, bracing himself in front of his fiancee, hugging her close to his chest as he felt the winds pull at his back..

"Happosai you fool! What have you done?" Cologne asked as she and Shampoo took several steps back, feeling the wind tug at them as well.

"I don't know what's going on! Quickly, we must get away from the scroll before it sucks us in!" Happosai yelled back, leaping even further away.

"We're tryin' ya old fool!" Ranma replied, feeling his already nearly spent reserves beginning to fail. Then... they gave out. "NO! Ranma cried out as his eyes went wide, flying backwards from Akane, reaching out with his good hand.

"RANMAAA!!!" Akane screamed, leaping after him, tears streaming from her eyes as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as they flew towards the vortex...

**-End-**

Bwa ha ha! It's a cliffhanger! Bet'cha can't wait for the next chapter, can ya? Review and tell me how evil I am!


	9. Apologies from an old fogey

Ni Hao all of my readers! I deeply apologize for not getting to this story in such a long time, but things have been chaotic. However, I'm getting back into the writing scene, and I shall start on this once again.

In any case, I've a question; Do you all wish for me to leave things as they are, or go back and redo the chapters a bit first? It's your choice! 


	10. notice

A notice to all of my readers- I'm currently rewriting this story, and I personally believe that my restart is going to be a lot better than the original, so please read and review 'Rebirth of a Legend'! 


End file.
